Don't You Just Love Being a Grey Warden?
by 1AllyBear1
Summary: Two girls, Elise human noble  and Crystal mage  become Grey Wardens. EliseXAlistiar CrystalXZevran A HOLE LOT OF TWIST... My and Crystal wrote it... suck at summaries... -Elcisea Cousland/Elise


I turned my head, to face Zarey, my war hound, who was barking madly at the door. The last few days have been rather awkward, if that is the right word to describe it. First Father, Fergus, and Arl Howe _should _be going to Ostagar… that is until Arl Howe's troops where delayed for unknown reasons'. Then a Grey Warden… what was his name… ah, Duncan, yes, he appears out of thin air seeking a recruit, and thanks to Father, I am not the one, Damn it.

Then Zarey got into the ladder and pissed Nan off, when he was actually tracking big mice, and now this.

"What is it, boy? Is it a rat? Then kill it all ready!" I commanded, getting on my chainmail ready for the damn rat.

Just then the door flashed opened with a servant ran in.

"MY LADY! MY LADY! THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!" Just then a silver arrow appeared, right trough the heart. A sanguine liquid was spattered all over my room. Not nice.

A couple of men came into my room and started thrashing at me.

Stupid men.

A dark smirk appeared on my face. I grabbed both of my daggers, one enchanted and one iron and started aiming at necks. My blades where soon moist, and I had one fear.

Of what has become of my parents?

I immediately ran out the door to find my mother with a whitewood longbow.

"Are you all right?" she questioned with absolutely no pause for hello.

I swept the single bead of sweat of my head. "I am the one that should be asking that. Can you still handle your bow?"

She looked rather angry at the last comment.

"I am no Orlesian wall flower! Give a sword and I'll use it!"

I couldn't help but smile at that last remark. Oh, I can't help but to love my mother.

"Father, Where is he?"

She frowned. Oh no.

"When I awoke, he wasn't in bed. We should try the servants passage. AND THE FAMILY SWORD! DO NOT LEAVE THE SWORD!"

"These shields… HOWE'S MEN. Why is he doing this!"

"I do not know, my dear girl…"

I could already picture him dying… by my dagger.

The sword was kept in the treasury, right next to here actually.

Running, Arl's men, two to be exact, started towards us.

But Zarey had there heads before I could even draw my weapon.

Good Boy.

The treasury was menless, so I unlocked the door to get the sword.

Pushing the large, metal door the first thing I was a shining sword that anyone, and well everyone, envies. I took it off it's wooden stand, and headed to the servants quarter which was also conveniently located near my quarters.

Two more, running side by side, straight for me.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this." I said, running by then, my blades' slit both there throats.

I nearly teleported into the servants' quarter.

I looked around, mother doing the same.

"Ah, there you both are.. I was-"

I followed the trail of the voice to find a father, my father bloodied.

"Bryce!" my mother cried.

"…wondering if you'd get here."

My mother and I ran over to help him.

"Makers' blood, what happened? You're bleeding!" my Mother exclaimed.

"Howe's men... found me first. Almost… did me in right there." He explained.

"WHY IS HE DOING THIS!" I yelled, fighting back tears.

Father looked into my eyes as if he was reading my soul.

"He can't get a way with this. The king will-" Father started to cough up blood.

"Bryce, we must get you out of here!"

"I… I won't survive the standing, I think."

"That's not true! Your fine! So get up and let's go!" I screamed, the battle of the tears becoming harder to fight.

He smiled. "Ah, my darling girl…"

"COME ON AND GET UP BEFORE THEY FIND US!" I insisted.

{like yelling and screaming is gonna help… ;-)}

"I will kill every bastard that comes through that door. Elsie, get out through the servants' passage. If you stay, you will die."

Just then a Grey Warden walk in.

"She is right about that." Duncan said.

"Please… let us be, and survive." Father wished.

"I won't go! I will NOT abandon you!"

I was outraged that he would even think about that!

"ELCISEA COUSLAND! YOU WILL LEAVE NOW! Duncan, make sure she is safe."

"One thing. I can to Highever seeking a recruit…"

"I… I understand." Father said, then took my hand.

"Promise me… you will survive and make the Cousland line last." He hoped.

"Yes… and after the blight I will come back to find you both safe…" I said.

Then a silver tear fell from my face onto his cheek. I got out my dagger and cut my middle thigh length hair to my shoulders.

"Keep this to remember me by." I gave my hair to Father,

And followed Duncan out the servants passage

Okay… chapter one done. Only the first few chappys are like this, and instead of there being one Grey Warden, it will be two! This was really short though… I will do better… and there will be 2 relationships. This will be LONG! So we just got through Elise whom I gave a British/ Scottish/ Irish accent. Her full name is Elcisea Cousland. She has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. AND IN THE NEXT CHAPPY YOU WILL MEET CYRSTAL! Who is actually my friend who is [not as much as me] obsessed with it. DON'T HATE IT 'CAUSE I AM A 11 YEAR OLD GIRL. Elise is really my Dragon Age Origins character WHOM IS MARRIED TO ALISTAIR!

Got to go ps I am writing this with Cyrstal…

-Elise


End file.
